Le carnet
by Eirelav
Summary: Kakashi trouve un carnet. Yaoi


_Recorrection été 2011_

**Disclamer** **:** les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'histoire et les textes sont à moi. Donc, je vous prierais ne de pas les copier.

**Couple :** faite semblant d'être surpris. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas marqué en haut dans le rectangle. C'est du Yaoï.

**Rating :** M, parce qu'il y a un lemon. C'est mon tout premier lemon, alors un peu d'indulgence. J'ai encore besoin de pratique. Si vous avez des conseils n'hésiter pas.

**Le carnet**

La journée était enfin finie. Il ne souhaitait plus que pouvoir se reposer. Pas qu'il était fatigué, mais bon, être le professeur de l'équipe sept n'était pas de tout repos. Entre Naruto qui sautait partout et se fourrait dans toutes sortes de problèmes, Sasuke qui ignorait royalement les autres et Sakura qui voulait attirer l'attention du jeune ténébreux, il devait veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. C'est pour cela qu'il avait donné congé à ses élèves plus tôt. Il avait l'intention de profiter du soleil sur sa peau. Il avait trouvé un endroit charmant dans la forêt et s'était couché dans l'herbe.

Une bosse dans son dos le renseigna sur le fait qu'il était étendu sur un objet non identifié. Pensant que c'était une pierre, il remua un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais sans succès. Un peu exaspéré, Kakashi se redressa légèrement et chercha ce qui l'empêchait de lire son _Icha Icha Paradase_.

Un carnet. Un carnet noir et visiblement quelqu'un l'avait perdu. Curieux, il l'ouvrit au hasard.

_Je ne suis qu'une goutte dans l'océan. Qu'une ombre dans la foule. Je n'ai ni famille, ni attache. Je suis condamné à regarder les autres. Les regarder sans pouvoir les approcher. Leurs yeux sont remplis de joie, leur rire résonnent à mes oreilles. Ils sont heureux. Ils sont inconscients de la souffrance des autres. De ma souffrance. Personne ne se soucie de savoir si quelqu'un m'attend le soir lorsque je rentre chez moi. Personne ne sait que mon appartement est froid et vide de toute vie. Personne ne voit que mon sourire est faux. Personne ne se soucie de moi. Mes amis ne me connaissent même pas. J'avance sur le chemin de brouillard qu'est ma vie. Je suis seul. Et encore une fois, lorsque je me coucherai dans mon lit froid et trop grand pour moi, je sentirais qu'elle se glisse en moi. Elle m'étouffera, m'écrasera. La solitude. _

Kakashi releva les yeux. Kami-sama, comment un texte pouvait-il être si juste ? Il ressentait exactement la même chose. Combien de fois sortait-il de son appartement trop étouffant parce que vide ? Personne ne le connaissait personnellement. Même pas Gai. Il chercha un nom qui aurait pu le renseigner sur l'identité du propriétaire du feuillet, mais ne trouva évidemment rien. Il regarda attentivement l'écriture du propriétaire du carnet. Elle était élégante et soignée. Il imaginait très bien les longues mains fines tracer ces mots si touchants. Était-ce un homme ou une femme ?

Il haussa des épaules, puis rangea le carnet dans sa poche avant de reprendre la lecture de son _Icha Icha Paradase. _

* * *

Kakashi n'en pouvait plus. Il avait perdu son livre. _Il avait perdu un _Icha Icha Paradase ! Il était terriblement en manque. Il était nouveau et il ne l'avait lu que dix fois en deux jours. Il avait d'abord pensé que Naruto le lui avait volé, mais il avait vite écarté cette idée. Après tout, comment aurait-il fait pour le lui subtiliser alors qu'il était dans sa poche ? À moins que Sasuke l'ait aidé ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter tous les deux et ils n'étaient pas assez bons pour le surprendre. Après tout, il était un jonin et eux de simples genins. Il devait donc l'avoir égaré quelque part. Il courait de droite à gauche dans le village en virant à l'envers tout ce qui était sur son passage. Il finti par rentrer chez lui après s'être fait menacer par Tsunade. Il s'affala sur son lit, morose. Il jeta sa veste par terre et elle tomba dans un bruit sourd. Il sortit alors d'une de ces poches le carnet noir. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il l'ouvrit et continua de le lire.

_Ma vie a basculé le jour où je l'ai rencontré. C'est d'abord ses cheveux blonds qui ont attiré mon regard. Ils semblaient indomptables et partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux avaient la limpidité d'un ciel d'été. J'aurais pu me perde à l'intérieur. Ils me racontaient sa vie à eux seuls. J'y voyais ses nuits de solitude, ses jours de tristesse, ses moments de doute, sa souffrance d'exister. Nous étions si semblables. Il était si jeune. Ça me révoltait de voir que tout le monde passait à côté de lui sans lui accorder autre chose que du mépris. Ce petit être n'avait même pas le droit à une enfance normal. On la détruisait dans la violence. Cette violence qui se voyait dans son regard et sur ses traits. Une estafilade s'étirait sur sa joue et des ecchymoses recouvraient ses bras. Comment pouvaient-on blesser un enfant ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je suis là. Oui… Je suis là… Et plus personne ne te fera le moindre mal. J'en fais le serment. On ne touche pas à ma famille. Et ma famille c'est toi mon soleil. _

L'argenté se sentant comme un voyeur. Ce carnet était l'accès direct à l'âme de son l'auteur. Celui-ci faisait preuve d'une grande sensibilité. Kakashi vibrait à chacun des mots. Les courts textes n'avaient pas pour but d'impressionner, mais d'exprimer des sentiments, des états d'âme ou de simples pensées. Il n'y avait aucun doute du fait que le mystérieux inconnu était un grand virtuose des mots. Il les maniait à la perfection. Ils reflétaient une sincérité véritable et désarmante. C'était touchant et Kakashi se perdait de plus en plus dans ces lignes profondes.

* * *

- Kakashi-sensei ! hurla une tornade blonde.

- Vous êtes en retard ! renchérit-il avec la fleur de cerisier.

- J'ai rencontré une vieille femme qui… commença-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant d'être interrompu par ses élèves :

- Menteur !

Kakashi reprit son éternel air blasé en sortant le carnet de sa poche.

- Aujourd'hui nous avons des missions à accomplir.

- Hyé ! s'écria Naruto. Des MISSIONS !

Il sauta dans tous les sens avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il se tourna vers Kakashi qu'il dévisagea consciencieusement en froncent les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? demanda le dévisagé.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais bondit devant les autres. Sakura le rejoignit en le traitant de baka et Sasuke suivit, les mains dans les poches. Kakashi les regarda un instant avant de les suivre.

* * *

Kakashi était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Toute la journée, Naruto l'avait dévisagé. Au début, il s'en était amusé, mais maintenant les regards lourds du genin étaient durs à supporter.

Il entra donc plus qu'énervé dans le bureau des missions. Il se dirigea vers Iruka et Genma qui étaient de postent. Ce fut Genma qui les aperçus en premier.

- Tu as changé de lecture Kakashi ?

- AH ! HA! Je le savais que quelque chose était bizarre ! s'exclama un Naruto vainqueur.

- Baka ! Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers Sasuke qui venait de parler. C'était la phrase la plus longue qu'il avait dite de la journée.

- Je ne suis pas un baka, baka !

Le ninja copieur se détourna de la dispute pour donner son rapport au chunin.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Iruka était blême. Il leva son regard absent vers Kakashi.

- Ça va ? répéta l'argenté.

Le dauphin se secoua un peu avant un répondre un « oui, oui » pas très convaincant.

* * *

Cette fois il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve son artiste des mots. Il en était obsédé. Ce carnet était un signe du destin. Lorsqu'ils seraient enfin réunis, il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Il ressentant jusqu'au plus profond de son être qu'ils devaient se rencontrer. Il aurait enfin un véritable ami, un confident. Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Quelqu'un qui l'appuierait.

Au fil des textes, il croyait avoir de maigres indices sur son identité. Premièrement, c'était un homme. Tous étaient toujours écrit au masculin. Deuxièmement, il devait être lui aussi un ninja. Un texte appuyait son hypothèse :

_Je marche dans la brume et le vent. Une odeur âcre emplit l'air. Le reflet d'une lame au clair de lune. Le ciel sombre. Le silence règne, seulement entrecoupé par ma respiration haletante. Je me sens perdu. J'ai envie de hurler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas capable de croiser ses yeux ? Ses yeux morts. Une mort que j'ai moi-même provoquée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je dû le tuer ? N'y avait-il aucun autre moyen ? Aucune autre solution ? Je tombe à quatre pattes. Je tremble. Je pleure. Mon corps est douloureux, mais plus encore mon cœur. J'ai l'impression qu'on l'écrase. Le comprime. Le déchiquette en morceaux. Je m'échoue au sol. Je me recroqueville. Je fixe son visage. Visage que je ne verrais plus nul part ailleurs que dans mes cauchemars. _

Kakashi était déterminé à le retrouver. C'est pourquoi il se promenait dans le village en se questionnant. Gai ? Non, il imaginait très mal son « éternel rival » écrire un carnet. Surtout qu'il aurait écrit des choses sur la force de la jeunesse. Donc, un de moins sur la liste. Asuma ? Non, pas son genre. Et puis il est très occupé avec Kurenai. Genma ? Il ne le voyait pas du tout dans le rôle d'homme sensible. Il cachait peut-être son jeu ? Non, définitivement ses blagues étaient trop vaseuses. Trop vulgaires. Son artiste des mots devait être quelqu'un de très doux. Attentif aux autres. Timide. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète des siens. Quelqu'un qui a un grand cœur remplit d'affection.

Il soupira. Il ne le connaissait probablement pas. Konoha n'était pas un grand village ninjas pour rien. Il paniqua à l'idée de ne jamais le reconnaître. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait croisé, mais ne l'avait pas reconnu puisque qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui c'était. Il commença alors à dévisager toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Se rendant compte de son attitude suspecte, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il devait se calmer un peu.

Et il devait établir un plan…

* * *

_Pdv inconnu…_

Il devait garder son calme. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. MERDE ! Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Sinon pourquoi d'entre toutes les personnes du village c'était _lui _qui avait trouvé _son_ carnet ? En plus, il avait le culot de le lire et ce devant tout le monde. Il avait bien observé le manège de l'Hatake. Celui-ci avait totalement remplacé ses éternels livres orange pour _son_ carnet. Mais n'avait-il donc pas honte ? Honte de lire quelque chose qui ne lui était absolument pas destiné ? De plus son attitude le faisait littéralement enrager. Qu'il l'est trouvé d'accord. Qu'il l'est lu, ça ne passait déjà pas aussi bien, voire mal, mais qu'il affiche en public sa trouvaille, ça non. S'il avait voulu que tout le monde soit au courant de ses états d'âme il en aurait tout simplement parlé.

Il devait récupérer son carnet à tout prix. Au moins, il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que Kakashi remonte jusqu'à lui. Il avait toujours fait attention de ne jamais nommer de noms et faisait rarement de description physique. Il y avait cependant des moments de sa vie qui pourraient le trahir. Notamment, lorsqu'il parlait de son travail ou de Naruto.

Il eut soudain une idée qu'il espérait lumineuse…

_Fin pdv_

* * *

Kakashi s'engea sur le chemin qui le mènerait chez lui. Il était, une fois de plus, frustré. Il avait beau tout faire pour que son inconnu se montre ou qu'il réagisse, mais rien. Ne l'avait-il seulement pas croisé ? Ou bien l'autre avait-il peur de lui ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Il n'avait pas du tout prit le temps d'envisager une telle éventualité. Il est vrai qu'en y repensant il se trouvait idiot. Il y avait très peu de chance, voir aucune, que l'autre se plante devant lui en réclamant son ouvrage.

Il se sentait étrangement angoissé. Et si l'autre ne réagissait pas ? Ils ne pourraient jamais se connaître.

Kakashi avait réalisé que s'il voulait le rencontrer à tout prit c'est parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments très fort pour lui. Quand était-il tombé amoureux ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais les faits étaient là. Il faisait de plus en plus de rêves où lui et son bel inconnu se démontraient leur amour de façons passionnelles et sensuelles. Il soupira. Lui, Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre ninja copieur, était sous le charme des mots.

Il soupira de nouveau en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Un bruissement sous ses pas le mena à regarder par terre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Une feuille de papier. Il la prit fébrilement avant de l'ouvrir. La même écriture fine. Finalement, son étranger n'était pas resté sans rien faire. Sans plus attendre, il lut la missive.

_N'as-tu pas senti mon regard ? Il te brûlait le dos ces derniers jours. N'as-tu pas entendu mon cri dans le silence ? Cri de surprise. Cri de peur. Cri de colère. Ne t'es-tu pas douté du maelström d'émotions qui m'envahirait ? N'as-tu pas entendu le bruit de ma souffrance ? Comment ? Comment peux-tu lire calmement et sans aucune culpabilité mes confidences ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect ? Ce carnet, tu l'as montré aux yeux de tout le monde. Il est l'un de mes plus grands secrets et tu l'as exposé au grand jour. C'est personnel. Arrête immédiatement._

Le jonin releva lentement la tête. Ainsi, ses suppositions se révélaient vrais. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le message. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il avait eu le message. Il n'avait pourtant pas écouté la demande, l'ordre, que l'autre lui avait écrite. Il attendait impatiemment un nouveau signe de l'inconnu. Il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Ce soir-là, un nouveau message se trouvait sur le plancher de son entrée.

_Bon. Il s'emblerait que tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux. Faut-il que j'accompagne cette lettre avec un kunai ? Cela fait toujours son petit effet. Mais je sais que ça ne t'impressionnera pas. Tu t'en amuserais sans doute. Et j'aurais l'honneur de voir mon kunai rejoindre les tiens. Je t'avoue que je suis presque … _heureux_ que se soit toi qui l'es découvert. Savais-tu que tu me fascines ? J'ai toujours voulu connaître Kakashi Hatake. Pas le ninja. L'homme. Celui qui se trouve véritablement sous ton masque. Savais-tu que je t'observais de loin ? C'est pathétique, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai toujours voulu que tu me remarques et maintenant que tu veux me connaître je me défile. Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas soutenir ton regard. J'ai même peur d'entendre ta voix. Peur que tu me reconnaisses. C'est drôle non ? J'en suis venu à te faire encore plus de confidence. La plume suit l'âme et l'encre coule. _

L'argenté souri rêveusement. Alors, l'autre l'aimait bien ? Il voulait le voir.

* * *

Il avait tout prévu. Il avait mis en place un piège devant son appartement et lorsque l'autre arriverait il se refermerait sur lui. Il fallait seulement que l'inconnu vienne.

Kakashi détecta un mouvement suspect vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Une personne, un homme de surcroît, se dirigeait vers son immeuble. Il semblait nerveux. Inquiet. Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le voit. Il avait une silhouette fine. Il semblait être légèrement plus petit que lui. Le jonin ne pouvait pas voir son visage puisqu'il portait une veste à capuche. Il montait précautionneusement les marches. Alors qu'il se penchait, l'Hatake déclancha le jutsu d'emprisonnement.

Cependant, il avait sous-estimé les capacités de l'autre ninja car celui-ci l'évita plus ou moins difficilement avant de s'enfuir. Kakashi parti aussi tôt à sa poursuite. Il ne le laisserait sûrement pas s'enfuir. Devant lui, l'inconnu sautait rapidement de toit en toit. Très rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Kakashi qui perdait peu à peu du terrain.

Il du s'avouer vaincu quand il perdit de vu l'autre trop longtemps. L'autre avait une endurance incroyable et une rapidité exceptionnelle. Il rebroussa chemin jusque chez lui. Il trouva alors le message que l'autre voulait lui donner.

_Dans l'ombre de la lumière, tu te caches. Je t'ai tout de même aperçu. Qui ne le pourrait pas ? Tu luis dans l'obscurité telle une ombre lumineuse. Tu ne veux pas la reconnaissance et ignore le respect des autres. Tu sembles toujours si calme. Et ta flemme est attendrissante. Comme un enfant qui refuse de grandir. Tes cheveux défient toutes les lois de la gravité. Ils ont la couleur de l'argent. Ton œil est d'un bleu sombre. Intense, profond. Le reste de ton visage tu le caches, pourquoi ? Pourtant le reste de ton visage doit être aussi beau que le reste. Le cache tu car tu as peur que toutes les femmes – et tous les hommes – ne tente de te séduire ? _

_Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus le cacher; je t'aime. Oui, je suis fou de toi. Amoureux dès le premier regard. Je t'en pris, ne me juge pas. Mes sentiments sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Je t'aime de l'amour véritable. Celui avec le grand A, celui qui fait battre le cœur plus vite, celui qui donne de la fièvre et des sueurs froides, celui qui fait perdre l'appétit. Mais justement, je ne sais plus comment calmer ma fièvre. J'ai soif de toi. J'en rêve toutes les nuits. _

_Je rêve de me perdre dans tes mains. Dans tes bras. Je rêve que tu te tiens devant moi. Nous sommes dans ma chambre. Le clair de lune nous enveloppe. Mes yeux sont __plongés__ dans les tiens. Je suis fasciné par leurs couleurs. Tu baisses lentement ton masque, dévoilant ton visage. Ton magnifique visage. Un visage d'ange. Tu t'approches lentement vers moi et pose tes lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux. Je prends ton visage et l'attire encore plus près du mien. Je dessine du bout des doigts tes traits. Je goutte tes lèvres. Les mordille, les lèches. Tu les ouvres et j'en profite pour glisser ma langue à l'intérieure. Elle part à la recherche de sa consoeur. Elles se touchent, dansent l'une avec l'autre. Tu gémis doucement. Notre baiser n'est plus innocent du tout. Il est passionné. Tes mains se posent sur moi et j'en vibre. Tu me retires mon chandail. Ta bouche quitte la mienne pour s'aventurer dans mon cou. Je rejette ma tête vers l'arrière et soupire sous l'assaut de ta bouche. Tu me dévores la gorge. Je glisse une main dans tes cheveux et l'autre descend sur ton torse. Je t'enlève ta veste et ton chandail l'a suivi dans l'oublie. Tu me jettes sur mon lit et me chevauche. Je t'attire vers moi et colle mon bassin au tien. Nous gémissons de concert. Je couvre ton corps de baisés et caresse chaque parcelle de peau dénudée. Tu glisses une main dans mon pantalon la pose sur la bosse de mon boxer. Je me cambre en gémissant. Tu as vite fait de me dénuder complètement. Tes mains bougent librement sur mon corps. Je m'empare de tes lèvres et les dévore. Tu te détaches de moi et descends le long de mon corps. Tu joues avec moi. Tu m'enflammes encore plus si possible. Tu me fais gémir, soupirer et geindre. Je ne me retiens plus. Tu passes à côté de mon sexe dressé et t'amuse avec mes cuisses. Tu les embrasses, les caresses de ta langue. Tu arrêtes lorsque des petites marques les parsèment. Alors je ressens ton souffle sur mon sexe. Je crois que je vais exploser. Tu donnes un premier coup de langue. Je me cambre fortement et laisse échapper un petit cri. Tu semblse apprécié ma réaction puisque tu t'empresses de recommencer. Tu me prends en bouche et j'en perds la tête. Ta cavité est étroite et chaude. Tu me présentes deux doigts et je leur fais le même traitement. Tu es un expert en la matière. Je viens dans ta bouche et tu avales ma semence. Tu profites du fait que je sois dans les vapes pour enfoncer un premier doigt dans mon intimité. Voyant mon manque de réaction, tu enfonces le deuxième puis un troisième. Je gémis de frustration quand tu les enlèves. Tu m'embrasses pour couper court à mes protestations. Le reste des vêtements qui recouvrent ton corps vont rejoindre les miens sur mon plancher. Tu soulèves mon bassin et présente ton sexe à l'entrer de mon intimité. Tu t'enfonces doucement pour ne pas me faire mal. J'enroule mes jambes autour de toi et te tire brusquement vers moi, m'empalant sur toi. Tu cries de ta voix rendue rauque de plaisir. Tu attends quelque instant, tant pour que je m'habitus à toi que pour que tu puisse retrouver ta respiration. Tu commences alors des va-et-vient lentement. Tu me tiens fermement les hanches pour que je ne bouge pas. Je m'accroche à ton cou d'un bras et caresse ton torse avec l'autre. Tu prends ma verge tendue et lui impose le même rythme que tes va-et-vient. Je te demande – t'hurle – d'aller plus vite, plus loin. Demande que tu t'empresses d'accomplir. La chambre est remplie de nos cris de plaisir. Je jouis en premier et tu me suis quelques secondes plus tard. Tu te retirse et t'allonges à mes côtés. Nous nous enlaçons tendrement avant de nous endormir. _

_Comprends moi. Je rêve toutes les nuits à des scènes comme cette dernière, mais je n'ai jamais été porté sur le côté physique de l'amour. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toi. Alors, je te le redemande, mon ange, arrête de me chercher. _

Kakashi dégluti difficilement avant de détourner ses yeux de la lettre. L'autre l'aimait également. Et qui plus est, il le désirait comme lui le désire. L'argenté ne c'était pas attendu à une telle lettre. Son virtuose des mots avait donc lui aussi un côté pervers. Certes, il était bien caché, mais l'épouvantail saurait le faire sortir. Après tout, il n'était pas le deuxième plus grand pervers de Konoha pour rien.

Maintenant, il fallait seulement qu'il le trouve…

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du propriétaire du carnet. L'Hatake était inquiet. Et si l'autre avait peur de l'approcher ? La dernière fois il l'avait presque attaqué.

Il était au bord du désespoir quand Naruto lui apporta la solution à son problème. Alors que le jonin allait les rejoindre au pont, la furie blonde lui donna simplement une lettre tout en lui lançant son habituel « VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD ! ».

_Pourquoi ? Ne te complaisais-tu pas dans notre étrange relation ? Laisse-moi. Oubli moi. Je vais m'effacer de ta vie. Je ne reprendrais plus contact avec toi. Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas près à me dévoiler. Adieu mon ange. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. _

Cette fois c'était la panique qui s'empara du ninja. Il l'avait perdu. Non, c'était impossible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il précipite toujours tout ? Bon. S'énerver ne servirait à rien. Il y avait forcément une solution. C'était obligé, non ?

Il y réfléchit tout l'après midi, si bien qu'il était encore plus distrait qu'habituellement. La solution tant cherchée lui sauta au visage. Au sens propre comme au figuré car Naruto lui sauta dessus. Et la solution était justement le jeune garçon. S'il lui avait donné la lettre cela signifiait qu'il connaissait le visage de son inconnu.

L'argenté opta pour une approche discrète et subtile.

- Veux-tu aller chez Ichiraku, Naruto ?

- Hé ! Ichiraku ! Ichiraku ! hurla le gamin blond.

Avant de disparaître, Kakashi eu le temps de voir le haussement de sourcil surpris de Sasuke. Bon, pour la subtilité on repassera. Même Sakura le regarda quelque instant avant de partir à la poursuite de son Sasuke d'amour.

* * *

Kakashi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Naruto était à son huitième bol. Quand pourrait-il commencer à l'interroger ? Il devait y aller doucement.

- Bonne journée, Naruto ?

Le blond le regarda surpris. Bon, décidément il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder les autres. Autant y aller franchement.

- Tu m'as remis une lettre aujourd'hui. Qui t'as dit de me la donner ?

Le blond se renfrogna.

- Aller, dit moi.

- Non, il ne veut pas. Il m'a spécialement dit de ne rien dire.

- Aller, dit moi. Sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu mates Sasuke dans les bains publics.

C'était désespérant. Lui, le grand ninja copieur, en était réduit à faire des menaces à un gamin. À sa grande surprise, Naruto rougit fortement. Tient, teint. C'était intéressant à savoir. Lui qui avait dit cela un peu au hasard.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il victorieux.

- C'est Iruka, murmura le blond d'une toute petite voix.

* * *

Iruka Umino sortait tout juste de son travail et il était épuisé. Donner des cours à une bande de gamins turbulents n'était pas de tout repos. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à prendre un bain chaud et dormir.

Son appartement était situé à une dizaine de minutes de l'académie. Il y entra rapidement et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Il figea lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Presser de commencer ?

Le chunin dévisagea l'intrus. Kakashi Hatake. Celui-ci se leva et se planta devant le jeune professeur. Il encra son regard dans celui de l'autre. Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa doucement. Il posa son front sur celui d'Iruka.

- Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je ne le veux pas. Je t'aime.

Il prit possession des lèvres du plus jeune et lui montra toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Il allait combler les désirs de son amour. Il allait lui montrer que la réalité était encore meilleure que les rêves…


End file.
